Un dia no muy normal en Nerima
by KudoRanie
Summary: Mi primer fanfic de Ranma...el principio no es lo que parece...repito el principio no es lo que parece la respuesta esta en el final. ONE-SHOOT


Holaaa! Aquí mi historia de Ranma es un poco liosa pero si leeis hasta el final vereis que Akane acaba muy bien un beso!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Un día normal en Nerima, bueno así seria el principio de una historia normal pero no es así, un día normal? No creo. El porque? Pues Ranma había insultado a Akane y esta solo le sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo…

Oye marimacho que te pasa hoy?

…

**AKANE!**

Emm…di dime Ranma

que te pasa? Me meto contigo y no reaccionas…me escuchas? eeooo Akane

perdona Ranma, venga vamos si no te dejaré atrás

si si ya voy (a esta le pasa algo y yo lo descubriré)

(porque no paro de pensar en él? Acaso me estaré enamorando? No, no puede ser, odio a los hombres y el no va a ser menos no?Vamos Akane siempre le as querido no lo niegues!)…

oye-dicho esto salta y se pone enfrente de ella-que te pasa? Vamos cuéntamelo!

no Ranma son cosas mías

Dímelo!- acto seguido la coge por los hombros y ve que ella se sonroja y empieza a hablar

yo, yo creo que me estoy enamorando

O/O así? De,de,de quien?(yo ya lo estoy de enamorado .)

eso no te incumbe- dice eso con las mejillas muy rosadas

cla, claro que me incumbe soy tu prometido no?(vamos Akane di que me quieres porfavor!)

por eso mismo, hoy hablaré con nuestros padres y les diré que…

Que les dirás?.

**QUE ROMPAN NUESTRO COMPROMISO**

Cómo?-notó como si su corazón se hiciera pedazos, pues aunque no se lo dijera o demostrara el estaba locamente enamorado de esa chica.

Comiendo y ahora andando y te lo he dicho pero no me hagas chantaje

Oye Akane… quien es ese chico?

aaa el chico? Es, es Kei… oye y a ti que te importa vete con Shampoo y Ukyo

no me cambies el tema

_Ya en la escuela Ranma estaba muy cabreado, no muy cabreado no, muy triste, pues la chica que quería se le había ido tan rápido como llegó._

Bueno chicos….. hoy hay un nuevo profesor, mejor dicho sustituto. Sustituirá a Makoto durante una semana. Tiene 20 años así que no le toméis el pelo, el nuevo profesor se llama Keitaro Urashima.

**QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! KEI-KEI-KEITARO URASHIMA DICE?**-parecía que Akane se había vuelto loca e levantó del asiento tan rápido que parecía que se hubiera pinchado con algo

(porque reacciona así…esta chica… haber Ranma piensa que te ha dicho ella….)

FLASHBAK

QUE ROMPAN NUESTRO COMPROMISO

Cómo?-notó como si su corazón se hiciera pedazos, pues aunque no se lo dijera o demostrara el estaba locamente enamorado de esa chica.

Comiendo y ahora andando y te lo he dicho pero no me hagas chantaje

Oye Akane… quien es ese chico?

ah el chico? Es, es Kei… oye y a ti que te importa vete con Shampoo y Ukyo

END FLASHBAK

(En ese momento dijo Kei… esto me da muy mala espina)

_Acto seguido apareció un joven muchacho de unos 20 años por la puerta, moreno, con gafas alto y delgado, tenia el pelo alborotado hacia los ojos y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Akane se sentó pero no con mucha tranquilidad…_

Bien chicos me voy y os dejo con el señor Urashima.

Adiós dire!

No me llaméis señor Urashima, llamarme Keitaro que si no parezco mayor de lo que soy

Keitaro-san?

no solo Keitaro…Vamos a pasar lista…

Ayumi Akagi

Presente

Kengo Bito

Presente

Hitoshi Dejima

Presente

Kohei Kamata

Presente

Mai Kogami

Presente

Yumemi Noda

Presente

Kunitomo Oda

Presente

Izumi Sano

Presente

Ranma Saotome

Aquí estoy Kei-chan

Ehemmm... Kenzo Shiozawa

Presente

A-A-Akane Ten-Tendo

Pres, pres, Presente

Megumi Toyama

Presente

Muy bien pues ya estamos todos

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

Parece que se ha acabado la clase…hasta mañana..AUU

OUG! Perdón… **KEI? **

AKANE…Vaya como has cambiado

y tu Kei, y tu

Buen y quien es tu prometido que me decías, quiero conocerle…(Si no fuera por el yo te diría muchas cosas)

-Ranma por favor ven

Dime Akane

Te presento a Kei-kun es el primo del doctor Tofu

Nos conocemos desde que Akane tenía 2 años, yo entonces ya tenía 6 y siempre cuidaba de ella. Aunque a partir de que tuvo 6 años era ella quien cuidaba de mi…o/o

xD es que eras muy torpe Kei! Jejeje siempre te caías .

Bueno encantado pero ya sabes que Akane es mi prometida no?

Sí, y también que era una promesa de vuestros padres. No hay amor por medio ni nada sólo una vieja y estúpida promesa

Tu que vas a saber si hay amor?

Oye mira yo no quiero pelearme con nadie y si me permites me voy tengo trabajo que hacer. Adiós Saotome, Chao imooto!

bye bye oniisan

imooto?oniisan? Y eso?

Imooto es hermana menor y oniisan hermano mayor, el es como mi hermano mayor y yo como su hermana pequeña…si sólo su hermana pequeña

no me digas que este es el chico del que estas enamorada?

que dices?O/O

Hermana sabes que ha vuelto Keitaro?

ya, ya lo sé Nabiki, es el sustituto de Makoto…

Pues ya sabes lo que toca…si no quieres que te vea como a una cría tenemos que cambiar tu estilo…

_Las dos hermanas fueron a buscar ropa nueva para Akane…espués de pedirle un poco de dinero a su padre y otro a su hermana mayor._

_En la tienda les enseñaron cosas preciosas pero Nabiki no tenia el mismo gusto que Akane para la ropa, lo tenía mejor así que le hizo probar minifaldas, tops y ropa sexy._

_Después fueron a la peluquería y estos le cambiaron un poco en look ya lo llevaba por los hombros y le cortaron las puntas y se lo rizaron un poco._

_Finalmente fueron a una joyería y allí le hicieron dos agujeros para poder llevar pendientes._

_Luego llamaron a Keitaro y quedaron para el dia siguiente, pues era sábado y no tenían escuela._

_La noche transcurrió rapida y ya a la mañana siguiente a dos horas de la quedada Akane bajaba con su ropa nueva, su nuevo look y sus pendientes._

_Llevaba una blusa cortita atada al cuello color rosa y bastante arrapada ,unos pantalones blancos ajustados y un bolso pequeño para llevar el monedero y el móvil._

_Todos quedaron embobados hasta Ranma y ella al ver como la miraban se sonrojo un poco._

Bueno aquí mi hermana lista para su cita

Ci-ci-cita? Con Ranma? Se hizo el milagro Genma!

Si cita si, pero no con Ranma, papá. Si no con Keitaro.

Tu amigo de la infancia?

Correcto

Bueno que le haremos… no olvides quien es tu prometido hija mia

de eso queria hablaros papá…a mi prometido lo quiero elegir yo y no tu

como?

Pues eso soy mayorcita para casarme con quien quiera y ahora me voy que ya a llegado Keitaro…

Akane espera!

Dime Ranma…pero date prisa

Yo, Akane yo siempre, desde que te conozco que te amo.

Ran…ranma?

Que me dices Akane?

yo Ranma yo amo a Keitaro y él a mi!

_Pasaron 3 semanas y Akane y Keitaro dieron la noticia de que se casaban._

_El dia de la boda… _

…que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

Yo objeto!

Ranma?

Que haces Saotome esto no es como en las películas!

Ranma…no me lo esperaba de ti, me has arruinado la boda solo por egoismo. **TE ODIO RANMA, TE ODIO RANMA, RANMA, RANMa, RANma, RAnma, Ranma, ranma…**

Ranma! Ranma! Ranma despierta vamos!

Akane?

Claro, venga que llegamos tarde.

Eee! Si si claro!

Jejej vamos dormilón

Akane?

Si?

Te amo!

Qué?

Pues eso que te…te amo

…

Ven tiene suna cosa en el ojo… te pillé!- la cogió por la cintura y la beso.

ESCUCHAME BIEN RANMA NO TE LO REPETIRÉ MAS! Te quiero

Perdona?

Que te amo tonto!

Yo más!

Akaneee!

Dime Kasumi!

Una carta de Keitaro!

De kei? Dame que la leo…

Pos va ser que no!

Ranma dámela…

Después de la boda

Señor Saotome!SEÑOR SAOTOMEEE!

Si, si ya voy ya voy!

Pero jurame que no le amarás!

Bobo como quieres que le ame si es mi primo

Tu primooo?

Claro tonto..que te pasa hoy..?

NAS UN SUEÑO… JAJAJA TU ERES SOLO MIA…

Y tu solo mío

_Ya por la noche..._

Buenas noches mi amor!

Buenas noches cielo!

Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Llegaremos tarde!

Otra vez… venga Akane hagamos campana

Pero Ranma que es la comunión de Yamato y de Miyako

Quee!

Si parecia ayer que me declaré… peró llego la noche y cerré los ojos…

se acabó el cerrar los ojos no?

si, ni un pestañeo más…

quien iba a decir este futuro… tenemos dos hijos preciosos, Ukyo y Ryoga se casaron, Moose y Shampoo estan de novios, y Kodachi y Keitaro tienen una niña preciosa…

pues si y ahora deja de soñar que si no la comunión y los padres que no llegan :P

jajaj vamos vamos

Peró papá que más pasó?

Nose nose… eso a mi no me lo contaron solo se que ese dia mi madre acabó con --otro bebé en la barriga… y ahora tira pal insti…

Y pensar que son mis abuelos y no me lo cuentas!

Ya tienes 15 años deberias saber que hicieron ejej

Ya ya…que te parece si vamos a verlos?

Y el instituto?

Me importan mas los yayos…

Ok vamos compraremoss flores

Hola papa, hola mama como estais? Yo aquí contandole la historia al pequeño Shinosuke de vuestra vida… pues nada… se que no venimos a vermos mucho pero sabemos que estais muy bien acompañados….

_Enfrente de Yamato y Shinsuke habian dos tumbas en las que ponian:_

_Ranma Saotome Akane Tendo_

_Murió el 15 de abril del 2032 Murió el 15 de abril de 3032_

_Murieron juntos ya que no podian vivir el uno sin el otro_

_Y así era un dia no muy normal en Nerima_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

N/a: Que os a parecido? Es un poco lioso no? Porfi no os vayais sin dejar un review… a mi amiga Laura le gusto bastante el fic asi que…se lo dedico a ella

Un beso KudoRanie


End file.
